


All Good Things Must End

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: A possible ending for the show.





	All Good Things Must End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, long time no see! I've been busy as hell lately and writer's block is a Bitch with a capital B. 
> 
> This exists because a few friends and I were discussing how the show might end and shit got sad. One of them asked when we'd get a fic of it, I said I already have fourteen WIPs so I couldn't write it. As you can see here, I lied.
> 
> Alright, a few disclaimers: 
> 
> -Any and all repetition of words or sentences is purposeful. Trust me, I edited this shit five times. 
> 
> -The sentence structure is purposeful as well. Again, trust me. I edited it five times, I know these things.
> 
> -I use Castiel instead of Cas in this because it's in his perspective and I feel like he refers to himself as his real name, not his nickname. 
> 
> -There is an implied suicide in this. It's in the tags. It's in this author's note that you're reading right now, at this very moment. It is also in the end notes. I warned y'all and if I get any comments about it, I'm just gonna say that it's on you for not reading the three warnings. 
> 
> Tl;dr: repetition is on purpose, weird sentence structure is on purpose, there's an implied suicide. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Song inspo is Shrike by Hozier
> 
> (https://youtu.be/EWLqdAJbu0A)

 Castiel sat in the driver’s seat. It was a strange feeling, a first. He drove more carefully than anyone ever had before, even going so far as to use some of what little power he had left to shield the car. 

 

_ “Nobody puts Baby in a corner,” Dean said, not a trace of humor in his words. _

 

__ It was too quiet, a deafening silence that cut through him like a knife. This car was not meant for silence. Pulling over to the side of the road, he unbuckled the seat belt holding Dean’s duffle bag safely in place and rooted around in it. The ghost of a smile crept onto his face when he pulled out a familiar cassette tape. The edges of the label were worn and yellowing, and the writing on it was faded, but he loved it anyway. 

 

_  “I just wanted to...return this.”  _

 

_  Castiel carefully lay the cassette tape down on the table next to Dean. Without looking up at him, the hunter picked it back up and held it out to him. “It’s a gift. You keep those.” _

 

__ Sliding  _ “Deans top 13 Zepp Traxx”  _ into the cassette player, he turned the volume up until he could hear the memory of Dean’s grin and tone-deaf singing. He got back on the road listening to Led Zeppelin and the memory of Sam rolling his eyes, quietly mouthing the words for a minute or two before joining in and singing along. This time, he joined in too. 

 

 They lay in the back seat, asleep. Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen them sleep this soundly. The vampires today had been nastier than usual, but Team Free Will had won once again. Sleep was something they deserved. Sam and Dean deserved to rest. He’d put down a tarp to keep the blood off the seats. Dean would rather die than get blood on the seats.

 

 Rolling the window down, he took a deep breath of fresh air. He could taste the salt, a telltale sign that he was almost where he needed to be. 

 

 The wind ruffled his hair the way he loved. He could hear Dean laughing, feel him reaching over to muss his hair up even further.

 

_ “What are you, a dog?” Dean glanced at him, grinning. “I swear, you like doing that way too much.” _

 

_ “It’s probably why his puppy eyes are so good. Right, Cas?” _

 

_  Castiel laughed, something he didn’t do much lately. _

 

_ “Hey, stick your tongue out.” Dean said. _

 

_  “What? No, that’s ridiculous!” _

 

_ “Just do it, Cas,” Sam called from the back seat, nudging his shoulder. _

 

__ Leaning his head out of the window, Castiel stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes for just a moment. Sam’s hearty laugh and Dean’s ugly snort rang out in his mind. Opening his eyes back up, he saw the ocean peeking out over the horizon.

 

 It reminded him of heaven, of Gabriel teaching him to make sea creatures. His favorite was the pufferfish, and he knew Gabriel loved it too. He heard his older brother’s excited praise and felt his warm hand on his back. 

 

 Shaking his head, he tried to think of something, anything else. Heaven had ceased to exist years ago, as had the angels. As had his brother. Blinking away the tears, Castiel focused on the road and searched for a place to stop. 

 

_ Dean would find a good spot almost immediately,  _ He thought. But Castiel couldn’t wake him up right now. Not now. 

 

 The fields beside the road were peppered with purple flowers, and he wondered what they were called.

 

_ Sam would know, he would tell me everything about them,  _ He thought. It wasn’t the time to speak to him, though. He was resting, and Castiel couldn’t wake him up right now. Not now. 

 

 White flowers like fireworks began to appear as the ocean became close enough to hear and see the waves whispering hello. A seagull cried out as he had only hours before.

 

 He didn’t stop until he arrived at the place where the road ended and became sand. Castiel thought back to the days where he would have been able to take one look at the beach and know exactly how many grains of sand there were. This time, he simply parked the car and walked down to the ocean. Standing in the surf, he let the cool water wash over his feet. 

 

 Shoes squishing with every step he took, Castiel walked along the beach, collecting shells. He continued until the impala was just a speck in the distance and his pockets were full to bursting. On his way back, he collected driftwood. He could barely move his arms by the time he made it back to the car, the wood stacked so high that he almost couldn’t see over it.

 

 Setting it down next to him, he opened the trunk. It was still jarring to see it devoid of weapons, instead holding just enough logs. He’d done the calculations. They would be enough. 

 

 There was almost no room for the driftwood to fit, but he managed. He frowned down at his wet and sandy feet, using the smallest amount of his depleted grace to clean and dry himself off. The driver’s seat would never stop feeling unfamiliar to him. Maybe one day it would, but there was no way for him to know. 

 

 Turning the car around, he went back and searched for the white flowers.

 

_ “Queen Anne’s Lace,” Dean twirled a flower around between his fingers, handing it to Castiel. “It was mom’s favorite.” _

 

_  “Is it yours as well?”  _

 

_ “I guess they are. They look like fireworks.” Taking it back, Dean gestured for him to come closer. Weaving the flower into Castiel’s hair, Dean smiled softly. “Yeah, they’re my favorite.” _

 

__ Castiel had searched far and wide for a place as impossible as this one. In his experience, fields of wildflowers next to the ocean were unheard of. But even in his mostly human state, he could still feel traces of his brother’s power. This was Gabriel’s place, he just knew it. 

 

_ He always did love the ocean,  _ Castiel thought. He remembered the way his older brother would light up when he spoke of it. He remembered the way his older brother would light up when he loved something. 

 

_ “His eyes look like the ocean, Cassie,” Gabriel cooed, a dreamy look on his face. “Sometimes I wish I could sit and look at him all day.” _

 

_  “I do believe that is usually frowned upon in human culture.” _

 

_ “I know, but I can’t help it.” _

 

_  “If you did stare at him all day, I think he would find it endearing. Sam loves you too, you know.” _

 

_ “You think so?” The hope in his brother’s voice brought a smile to his face.  _

 

_  “I know so.” _

 

__ Yes, this place was perfect. He whispered an apology to Dean and slowly began to drive through the field.

 

 It took him a while to find the perfect spot, but find it he did. His pockets clicked and clacked with shells as he got out of the car to stand in front of the trunk. He knew what he had to do, he just hadn’t realized how difficult it would be. Swallowing hard, he opened the trunk and pulled out an armful of logs and driftwood. Making sure he was far enough from the impala, Castiel began to build. 

 

 By the time he’d finished, it was almost time for the sun to set. He’d been making trips back and forth from the car all day, but he only had a few left. He couldn’t find it in him to breathe as he walked back towards the car. If he did, it would come out as a broken cry.

 

_ “Hey, can you promise me something?” _

 

_  The seriousness of his tone made Castiel look up from his book. “Of course, Dean. What is it?” _

 

_ “When I die, can you burn me in a field? One with lots of mom’s flowers.” _

 

_  “Don’t talk like that. You make it sound like you’re practically on your deathbed.” _

 

_ “Please, Cas,” Dean’s voice broke along with Castiel’s heart. “Promise me.” _

 

_  Sighing, Castiel leaned over to take Dean’s face in his hands, kissing him softly. “You know I’d do anything for you, Dean.” _

 

 Castiel carefully pulled Dean out of the back seat, holding him tightly as he carried him to his pyre. He looked down at the grass as he walked, trying to remember the exact color of the eyes he would never see again. The lines in Dean’s face told a story, one of hardship and pain, a life that had ended too early. 

 

_ “Cas!” _

 

_  Dean had called out from the other room, the panic in his voice telling Castiel all he needed to know. Lopping off the head of another vampire, he ran to the next room. He knew he wouldn’t get there in time, but he hoped.  _

 

_  He got there in time to kill the vampire that had already taken a fatal bite out of Dean, the man he loved bleeding out quickly, so quickly.  _

 

_  “Dean, no, no please,” Kneeling down, Castiel pulled him into his arms and whispered words of comfort to a dying man. “Please don’t go, don’t leave me.” _

 

_  Tears slipped down his cheeks onto Dean’s face, to the point where he wasn’t sure whose they were. Choking, Dean tried to cry out. He mouthed it, mouthed what neither of them had said before. Dean mouthed his love with his last breath and went limp in Castiel’s arms. Castiel cried out, but nobody answered. _

 

 Walking back to the car a second time was worse. It felt like there were weights strapped to his feet, begging him not to move any further. 

 

_ They watched the pyre burn, Gabriel’s body becoming ashes. The pain he felt cut him straight down to the bone, but he could almost hear the way Sam’s heart shattered. _

 

_ “Cas?” _

 

_  “Yes, Sam?” _

 

_ “Burn me here when I die,” Sam whispered, eyes never leaving the flames. “I want to see the ocean.” _

 

_  “You have my word.” _

 

_  Sam didn’t speak for another week. _

 

 Castiel pulled Sam out just as carefully, tears of pain and regret flowing freely. He looked at the sky and at the ocean as he walked, the color of the eyes he would never see again. The lines in Sam’s face told a story, one of broken dreams and loss, a life that had ended too early.

 

_ “Gabriel!” _

 

_  He heard Sam’s cry for someone who’d died long ago. Castiel made it upstairs and killed the last of the vampires, searching for his best friend. Walking into the room, the silence told him he’d gotten there far too late. His footsteps were so loud, each step reminding him that he should have run faster, should have been there. _

 

_  Sam’s eyes were empty, their ever-changing color turned to a cloudy grey. His eyes were empty, but his hand was not. In his right hand, he held one single golden feather.  _

 

_  Castiel sat next to him and cried out to the heavens for his friend. He cried out for Sam, who had adopted him as family when nobody else had. He cried out for Sam, who had died alone.  _

 

_  But the heavens didn’t exist any longer. Not a soul in the world heard him. _

 

 It took him until sunset to make the final preparations. He arranged a crown of shells and a golden feather for Sam, a bouquet of Queen Anne’s Lace for Dean. Quietly, Castiel lay one last kiss to Dean’s forehead, then lit the pyres.

 

 He’d forgotten how long it took for the fires to burn out. The sunset came and went, leaving him with a night devoid of moon and stars. His only light was the fire that scorned him, reminded him of his failures. Castiel didn’t sleep that night.

 

 Morning came, and it smelled of ash. The sun came out, the wind had died down. The sky was blue, the ocean mirroring it. It was a perfect day. 

 

 Castiel made one last trip to the car, shrugging off his bloodied and tattered trenchcoat. Folding it neatly, he set it down next to the front tire. The trunk was empty now, save for his angel blade in the back corner. Picking it up, he noted how cold the metal was. Perhaps the night had been cold, but the fire had kept him warm. The thought made him wince. 

 

 This time around, he went door to door, checking that every one of them was locked. When he was satisfied, he went back around to the trunk, one last time. Placing the keys right in the middle, he closed it. Nobody would be taking the car anytime soon. Not a soul. 

 

 Castiel smiled when he sat down next to the car, leaning back on the driver’s door.  _ The ocean is beautiful today, _ He thought. 

 

 His angel blade was cold against his chest, even through a shirt. It was one of Dean’s, and he lamented the fact that it would get torn. Looking out at the field, it reminded him of Dean’s eyes, how they would sparkle when he smiled.

 

 When they had to sleep in the impala, Sam would sleep in the back and Dean would sleep in the front, his head in Castiel’s lap. 

 

_ “Night, Cas.” Dean mumbled, sleep already taking him.  _

 

 “Good night, Dean.”

 

 His eyes glowed bluer than the ocean and sky put together, the ashes of his wings floating away on the wind. The last angel took his last breath.

 

 The only thing left was a rusting car in a field, ashen wings burned into its side doors and a tattered trench coat neatly folded next to it. The ocean waved goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, content warning, all of the warnings: It's implied that Cas kills himself in this. 
> 
> ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: I know that you use an apostrophe when referring to something that belongs to someone, but the name of Dean's mixtape (Deans top 13 Zepp Traxx) is pulled directly from the show. There's no apostrophe in it, I checked!
> 
> I have more stuff coming out soon, some things that I've been working on for a while. They're set in season 13 so I'm hoping to get them out before season 14 comes out, so look out for that!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
